A new path
by Lukashi
Summary: Kaneki begins to battle Ayato and just as Noro arrives, Kaneki recieves help from an unexpected person. How will his path change now? KanekixTouka


****Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul****

Touka tensed, awaiting the barrage of Kagune strikes that flew her way but felt confused when they didn't pierce her. Instead looking up at the person who was carrying her. "K-Kaneki...?" Kaneki looked down at Touka, his face hidden by his mask. "This is my fault. I'm sorry." Kaneki spoke softly, moving to Nishio and placing Touka down in front of him. "Nishio-Senpai, keep her safe. I'm going to deal with Ayato." Kaneki said, turning to face Ayato who was staring at Kaneki with his hands in his pockets.

"So you're alive are you ya one eyed bastard? I was sure you were already dead!" Ayato growled, unleashing his kagune and firing off a rapid succession of bullets from it, getting agitated as Kaneki begins dodging them quite easily, only getting minor cuts, freezing when Kaneki stops behind him. "You are Touka's only brother. I'll only half kill you." Kaneki says, an icy tone to his voice.

Ayato grit his teeth and growled. "You scumbag... this is why you Anteiku punks are all wusses!" Ayato then threw a quick succession of punches and kicks at Kaneki who blocked them all easily, shaking his head. "You know... you could always just tell me your secret." Kaneki said, smiling slightly under his mask. "Secret? The hell you talking about?" Ayato asked, glaring at Kaneki who jumped back, cracking one of his fingers. "It's for protection isn't it? For what you hold most dear."

Ayato froze, staring at Kaneki with wide eyes. "How did you... no, you don't know shit. Shut your mouth!" Ayato yelled, jumping up high and he unleashed a large barrage of kagune bullets, each one cutting into Kaneki who then fell onto his back. "Honestly Ayato... you're such a fool... you're strong. You easily could have killed me back at Anteiku. You could have killed Touka too. Yamori was already very close to doing that. But then you jumped in and dealt her one blow..." Kaneki's wounds healed and he sat up, looking into Ayato's eyes.

"You did it to protect Touka so Yamori wouldn't kill her." Kaneki then got up onto his feet, cracking one of his fingers and his kagune burst from his lower back, the four elongated tails swaying behind him. "Now. Like I said before." Kaneki shot forwards, one of the kagune raised to strike. "I'm going to half kill you." Ayato quickly dodged, back-pedalling away from Kaneki.

"I hate punks like you, you think you know everything and just because you changed your look you think you are automatically better than the rest of us! The strong survive and the weak die! That's how it is!" Ayato spoke, firing off more kagune bullets, Kaneki starting to dodge quickly. "I can't wait until you finally drop dead you loser! You're nothing but a half breed freak that won't survive anoth-" Ayato was cut off as Kaneki got in front of him and slammed his knee into his gut, Ayato doubled over in pain.

"Can't you see I want to say something Ayato? Shut up and listen." Kaneki spoke, covering his lips with one finger. "Damn you..." Ayato growled, clutching his stomach in pain. "Do be silent Ayato. I'd hate for you to cough up blood halfway through a sentence." Kaneki said, smirking beaneth his mask and his kagune all formed together to make a giant claw, ready to strike Ayato but another Aogiri member jumped down next to Ayato, staring at Kaneki.

"Noro! He's mine! Don't touch him!" Ayato yelled out, gritting his teeth when Noro shakes his head. "We have plans for this one, for now you'll have to-" Noro started but was cut off when a large katana shaped quinque slammed near his feet, jumping away as a figure landed next to the blade. "Don't you dare try to touch him."

Kaneki looked at the person in shock, shaking a little bit as they stood in full CCG armour, staring down Noro with another blade in their hand.

"Hide."

"Yo Kaneki. I'm here to help. The rest of the CCG group I was with are nearly here, they want to help." Hide said, grinning and moving close to Kaneki who slapped a hand over his ghoul eye. "Hide don't look at me!" Kaneki whimpered, Hide shaking his head and pullling Kaneki into a one armed hug.

"You idiot, I've known you were a ghoul for ages. Nishio-senpai nearly killed me, it was a bitch trying to fake being asleep during that. But you protected me Kaneki, and I've never seen you any different... well, except now you're just totally badass with white hair." Hide said, laughing a little bit as Kaneki slowly moved his hand away from his eye.

"Now, what do you say we kick some ass?I'm itching for a fight Kaneki!" Hide spoke loudly, holding his quinque tightly as Kaneki smiled and settled into a stance next to him, his kagune flowing behind him.

"Yeah, let's show these guys who's boss."


End file.
